leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Untargetability
Untargetable refers to champions in a state where targeted spells such as and cannot be cast on the untargetable champion, and nontargeted spells such as will have no effect; an exception being . Additionally, they cannot be targeted by auto attacks. List Game Removal * completely removes her ally from the game for 4 seconds or until the ally dashes to a position. * completely removes him from the game for a short time before the clone spawns. This can dodge everything, including aoe's, ignite ticks, and ability procs. Leashes continue attached to him after he clones. * swallows a target enemy minion, neutral monster, ally champion or enemy champion with three stacks of "An Acquired Taste" for up 6 seconds at max ranked. (Enemy champions take half duration of the effect). Complete invulnerability These break all forms of leashes and makes the champion untargetable and provides immunity to all DoT effects. DoTs continue to deal damage once the invulnerability ends if they have not expired yet, they are not cleansed. * makes all units within the casted location's radius untargetable and invulnerable for 2.5 seconds. * makes him untargetable for 0.5 seconds while channeling back to where he was 4 seconds ago. * makes him untargetable for 3 seconds while reviving. * makes her untargetable for 2.5 seconds if cast on herself. * makes a champion untargetable for 2 seconds before revival. * 's passive makes your champion untargetable for before revival. * 's active ability makes your champion untargetable for 2.5 seconds. * If a champion dies, they will be untargetable. ** This invulnerability does remove DoTs and grants immunity to . Partial invulnerability Projectiles fired before the untargetability starts will have no effect. They will still take damage from DoTs such as and and will not break leashes such as and . They will not be damaged by delayed abilites such as and , but will be damaged by and * makes her untargetable for 2 seconds or until it is recast on an enemy target. * makes him untargetable for 0.75 seconds or until he uses . * makes him untargetable for 2 seconds. Dashes Projectiles (autoattacks or abilities) that are mid-flight when the character starts dashing will hit when the dash completes. They still take damage from DoTs while untargetable and all CC is delayed until the ability finishes casting. * makes him untargetable while moving to the target. * makes him untargetable for a short time while in flight. * makes him untargetable while moving to the target. * makes her untargetable while moving to a targeted . Damage Invulnerability * grants the immunity to damage for the duration. DoTs that are still taking effect will continue their damage once ends, and the target can be affected by all forms of CC while it lasts. The unit can still be targeted by attacks and damaging abilities, but will not receive any damage from them. * will prevent any further damage when units inside hit , but are unable to regenerate or restore health, and can still be affected by attacks and abilities. All forms of CC will still affect as normal. * will grant immunity to damage and CC from all sources other than her target. She can still be targeted by attacks and abilities from other sources, but will not take any damage from them, nor will she be affected by any CC from them. * will prevent any further damage when he hits 1 hitpoint, but he can still be targeted by attacks and abilities. All forms of CC will still affect him. Note: The Nexus Obelisk ignores all Damage Invulnerability effects and can damage and kill any champion while the effect lasts. If a unit is untargetable, however, the Obelisk will not fire at it. Category:Gameplay elements es:Inalcanzable zh:Untargetable